


A Bet You Can't Lose To

by SevereLove51



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, just nerds being nerds, not too explicit, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: Peter makes a bet with Scott. Every level that Scott beats will result in Peter taking off a piece of clothing. Every level that Scott loses will result in Scott taking off a piece of clothing. Peter makes the mistake of underestimating Scott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I base this off a prompt I saw on tumblr.
> 
> Imagine your otp playing a game where every time person b (who is pretty bad at video games) beats a level or kills a bad guy, person a has to take off one article of clothing.   
> Prompt Written by: jordanisnotonfire123 
> 
> Only difference is, Scott isn't bad at video games and smut ensures because why not? I definitely imagine them playing either Street Fighter or MKX.

  
Video games were one of the many things both Peter and Scott could enjoy. Though their tastes in video games were different from one another. Peter have a thing for retro and fast-paced games, understandable for someone born during the early ages of video games. Scott taste revolve more around problem-solving games and games with interesting storylines that consisted of decision making. Fighting games was never a favorite to Scott, but Peter loved it, mostly for the retro style and the satisfaction he gets when he beats his opponent.

  
The new fighting game they brought, brought back nostalgia for Peter.   
Scott rolled his eyes for the fifth time as Peter button smashed his way through his second opponent. He was baffled by Peter's total disregard of learning the actual movesets that the game provided. Watching Peter crazily smash the buttons, he frowned then looked to the screen. His fighter was making erratic movements with hitting the computer opponent only 40% of the time. Scott's frown only deepened from there.

  
_'Just block, Peter! It's not that hard'._ He desperately wanted to say it, but he kept his mouth shut.

  
When the word 'KNOCKOUT' appeared on the screen in dark red letters, Scott sighed.

  
"Peter, this is your 3rd opponent," Scott said.

  
"Yeah, but it's hard," Peter pointed out.

  
Under his red glasses, Scott rolled his eyes. "You're playing on easy mode."

  
"It is a lot harder than it looks," Peter told him, eyes fixated on the screen as he searched for another character to play as.

  
Scott snorted. "Peter, I bet I could play this."

  
"Fine." Peter tosses the controller to Scott, who caught it.

  
Scott smirked, fiddling with the joystick and buttons with his thumb.

  
"Should I teach you the controls?" a cocky grin on Peter's face.

  
Shaking his head, Scott said, "I'll get the hang of it."

  
It took a few minutes before Scott memorized the controls. Scott had chosen a character based on their looks, settling with the blind man with the sword. Peter sat back on the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn in a quick run from the kitchen.

  
"Really? You choose him?" Peter questioned.

  
"Yeah."

  
"You look like him, if you were older and much cooler," Peter told him.

  
"Shut up."  
Peter laughed then shove some popcorn in his mouth. "Go on."

  
He won some rounds and lost some. In the end he still was stuck on the first stage. He feign disappointment at the loses his suffer and glanced over to Peter who happily enjoyed his loses. Scott start over again, deciding to change the settings from easy to normal.

  
"How about we make this interesting?" Peter offered.

  
Scott squinted his eyes, fingers frantically smashing the right buttons. "How so?"

  
"Each time you win, I take one article of clothes off. Each time you lose, you take one articles of clothes off." Scott paused the game and stared at Peter, mouth gaped. Peter cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

  
"Is this just a poor attempt to have sex?" Scott asked.

  
Peter shrugged, that cocky grin on his face growing bigger. "Make it what you want." He put out his hand. "So, deal?"  
Scott took his hand and gave him a slight nod. "Deal. How many are there in total?"

  
"Eight."

  
"Great." Scott unpaused the game.

  
Peter give Scott a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

  
Scott smirked and the first opponent was an easy win. Peter took his jacket off. Another win and Peter's shoes were tossed aside somewhere on the floor.   
Scott got the next four wins. Slowly climbing to the top of the arcade ladder and edging closer and closer to the final stage. Already Peter had lost his jacket, shoes, socks, shirt, and pants.

  
"Since when you are so good at this?" Peter asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a grump look on his face.

  
Scott shrugged. "Its easy. All you have to do is analyze each of the AIs fighting style then you can practically predict whatever movement they do next."

  
"That's cheating."

  
Scott paused the game and looked over to his partner. He titled his head. "How is that cheating?"

  
"You pretended to be shitty at games!" Peter claimed, which was true. "You're also using your leader skills for the game."

  
"That's your fault for underestimating me," Scott said. He turned his attention back to the game and continued on fighting his opponent. He smirked. "Hopefully, you can keep your boxers on."

  
"Fuck you, Scott Summers!" Peter snapped.

  
Scott laughed. "Hopefully for me, you do."

  
The next stage was cleared and Peter removed his boxers, leaving him only in his underwear.

  
"How about this?" Scott began, pausing the game once more. Peter feign interest, still grumpy about being left nearly naked while Scott was fully clothed. "If I win the final stage then I dominate you, if I lose, you get to dominate me."

  
Peter liked this. "Deal."

  
Peter mostly prayed for Scott to lose, but a part of him did want him to win. Powerbottom Scott is hotter than submissive Scott. Either way, he was getting sex out of it.

  
Peter watched intently, looking back from the screen to Scott's fingers smashing the controller's button. Scott won the first round and he felt his drop then the second round was lost.

  
Third round left and...

  
"Knockout!"

  
Well...

  
Shit.

  
Peter looked to Scott, who simply stared at the tv with a stoic look.

  
"You lost on purpose, didn't you?" Peter said, teasingly.

  
Scott puffed out his cheeks. "N-No. I was caught off guard! You were distracting me!"

  
"My body was distracting you?"

  
Scott's face reddened, he set the controller on the table. "My clothes, off. Now."

  
Peter grinned. "Sure thing," Peter   
"Slowly."

  
"I thought I would be in control?"

  
Scott didn't say anything so Peter took the silence as a 'yes' and took the leader's clothes off in a second, setting it nicely on the coffee table.

  
"Is the door locked?" Peter disappeared then came back in a second.

  
"It is now."

  
"Do you have lubricant?"

  
"Yes."

  
"And the condom?"

  
"Yes! I'm not stupid."

  
"You always forget either the condom or the lube."

  
"I didn't this time." Scott sighed and laid down on the couch. "I think the floor would be better."

  
Again, Scott sighed then laid down on the floor, spreading his legs. "Remember not to go too fast."

  
"I won't hurt you," Peter reminded him. He gave Scott a kiss on the lips for reassurance. Scott bite his bottom lips and closed his eyes. He have always trusted Peter during sex and the speedster never went abnormally fast during it, though the speedster sometimes forget about his speed. 

  
Peter had kissed him again, making it longer and slid one hand to tangle into his hair. Scott moaned into the kiss and shifted a bit under the speedster. Peter always like kissing Scott before sex as a way of foreplay, knowing well that the younger mutant gets hard whenever he kissed him on the neck. He nibbled a bit around Scott's neck, providing him more sensual kisses.

  
Scott moved against the older mutant's movement, rubbing himself against the other's erection. He groaned as Peter's lips strayed further down. His lips were so soft and warm against his body. He gasped as his lips were pressed against his stomach. Peter looked up at him, licked his lips then took the lube bottle from the table.

  
Peter prep him with ease, stretching and lubing him up as much as he could. Those gifted fingers working in and out of him, brushing lightly against his prostate. Scott whimper and his legs buckled as the speedster continued. He stopped after a few minutes.

  
"Ready?" Peter asked.

  
Scott nodded eagerly, biting his bottom lip and his face flushed. "Yes."

  
He carefully went in, one hand pressing his cock in and the other holding a strong grip on Scott's tiny waist. Scott's breathing quicken as the speedster continued, pushing inch by inch until he was all the way in. His face flushed already, he positioned himself better so the two were face to face.

  
Peter focused on his movements, constantly putting his powers in check and making sure the experience was both pleasurable for him and Scott. He enjoyed seeing the look on Scott's face as he fucked him. He love seeing his plump lips puckered and him keep licking and biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud. He dips his head down and plants a kiss on Scott's lips, keeping a steady pace going.

  
There was so much warmth and tension building in his body and he could feel Scott tensing underneath him. The sounds of skin slapping against one another mixed with Scott's moans and his groans was enough to make him climax.

  
Scott tangled his fingers in Peter's hair and pulled him in with a kiss, feeling his body tension and his chest overwhelmed with pleasure. He groaned into the kiss as his legs tremble and the pleasure in his groin was building up. He could tell Peter was edging closer to an orgasm as he thrusts became more erratic. He threw his arms around the other, both moving their hips as they finally climaxed. Peter pulled out of him, leaving them both out of breath.

  
He ran to dispose of the condom while Scott laid on the floor, body slicked with sweat and his chest rapidly moving up and down. Peter came back just as fast as he disappeared. Scott looked at him and tried his best to smile at the speedster while trying to keep his breathing at a steady pace.

  
Peter claimed his lips once more and grinned. "We should do this more often."

  
"I think not."

  
Peter wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling the mutant close to him. He kissed his cheeks. "I think so."

  
Scott didn't say anything. He curtly nod his head and enjoyed the embrace of his partner.


End file.
